An online advertisement market and a shopping market are the markets which aim to effectively expose advertisement or shopping information to many customers and lead products or services (hereinafter, referred to as collectively “products”) into product purchase after all. To achieve this purpose, a variety of advertisement techniques or shopping revitalization techniques are being introduced.
In one example, the present applicant applied for patent, entitled “member-integrated rewards point offering system and method of offering the same” (Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2006-45900 and 10-2006-56655), which can motivate advertisement viewing and achieve shopping revitalization by making it possible that rewards earned upon a plurality of customers' viewing an advertisement are accumulated in real time by integrated processing, and when a certain customer makes a product purchase, the accumulated rewards are offered as a discount rate of a corresponding purchase price.
In order to more effectively utilize such an invention as “member-integrated rewards point offering system and method of offering the same”, it is necessary to further increase the frequency of exposure of advertisement information and the amount of viewing by users for the advertisement information.
However, the conventional advertisement exposure method, which simply exposes advertisement information on a web page output through a web browser, has a limitation in greatly increasing the frequency of exposure of advertisement information and the amount of viewing by users for the advertisement information.